


We can watch the world devoured in its pain

by Bluemary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tu chi sei?”.<br/>C'è sangue attorno alla sua bocca, e Loki può intravedere lividi recenti su mento e zigomi, meno profondi delle ferite che la sua espressione non riesce del tutto a occultare. Pare un re di Midgard dei tempi passati, una tiara al posto della corona e un mantello più scuro del sangue a ricoprire la fiera figura di chi ha appena subito una sconfitta senza crollare in ginocchio.<br/>Schiude le labbra in un sorriso.<br/>“Un dio”.<br/>“Non esistono dei. Solo illusioni”.<br/>“Allora forse sono una di esse”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can watch the world devoured in its pain

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il Drabble MidWeek Event del gruppo 'We are out for prompt' su facebook, come fill del prompt "Loki/Adrian. Durante uno dei trasferimenti da Midgard, Loki - o meglio la sua coscienza - viene catapultato in una grande stanza piena di televisori, e un uomo che contempla la distruzione.'".  
> Il titolo è tratto da "The end is the beginning is the end" degli Smashing Pumpkins.

**We can watch the world devoured in its pain**

 

É la sua figura la prima immagine a catturargli gli occhi, nella blanda curiosità con cui si guarda attorno per comprendere dove sia stata portata la sua coscienza dopo che ha provato a sfuggire al suo corpo prigioniero.

Ne riconosce le sembianze mortali prima ancora di realizzare l'ambiente di Midgard che circonda la sua proiezione astrale, ma è una Midgard diversa da quella che lui ha avuto il piacere di precipitare nel caos per qualche giorno: più fredda e cupa, più solitaria, avvolta dalla neve e pervasa dai detriti di un palazzo caduto in pezzi.

Una parete di schermi infrange l'immobilità silenziosa di quello che altrimenti sarebbe potuto essere un quadro, voci colme di terrore, edifici rasi al suolo, pianti e discorsi pronunciati con parole tremanti.

“Contempli le macerie del tuo regno?”.

Il mortale si volta in un fruscio del mantello per fronteggiarlo già in posizione di guardia, un lampo d'inutile coraggio che non è stato macchiato da alcuna esitazione.

“Contemplo i sacrifici che sono stati necessari per mantenerlo intero. Tu chi sei?”.

C'è sangue attorno alla sua bocca, e Loki può intravedere lividi recenti su mento e zigomi, meno profondi delle ferite che la sua espressione non riesce del tutto a occultare. Pare un re di Midgard dei tempi passati, una tiara al posto della corona e un mantello più scuro del sangue a ricoprire la fiera figura di chi ha appena subito una sconfitta senza crollare in ginocchio.

Schiude le labbra in un sorriso.

“Un dio”.

“Non esistono dei. Solo illusioni”.

“Allora forse sono una di esse”.

Avanza verso di lui, cogliendo il leggero guizzo di sorpresa con cui il mortale fa scivolare gli occhi sulla sua figura raggiungendo il muro attraverso la sua immagine, perché la proiezione astrale è solo riflesso, non ha carne o sangue a donarle concretezza.

Non cede terreno, tuttavia, e l'assenza di paura nel suo sguardo spingerebbe Loki ad allungare una mano per mostrargli come nessuna battaglia potrebbe mai impedirgli di cancellare la sua vita, se solo lo desiderasse.

“Non sono tuo nemico”, gli dice invece, soffermandosi sulla linea decisa della sua bocca.

Un guerriero, per quanto sia un patetico mortale. Ma un mortale interessante, abbastanza da non aver davvero pronunciato una menzogna.

“Nessun nemico lo ammetterebbe”.

Le sue labbra hanno un guizzo.

“Vero. Eppure al momento non ho interesse a porre fine alla tua esistenza. Il mio nome è Loki. Loki Figlio-di-Nessuno. E qual è il tuo nome, mortale?”.

C'è l'esitazione di un respiro prima che, sotto al mantello, la tensione delle spalle si dissolva, dandogli l'idea che il giovane uomo abbia deciso di non considerarlo come minaccia ma lo stia invece studiando a propria volta.

“Un tempo mi chiamavano Ozymandias”. Ha la morte negli occhi, e Loki si ritrova ad avvicinarsi ancora, intrigato da ciò che nel suo volto lo rende così simile al proprio.

Solleva una mano, indicando la rovina impressa su quella parete di schermi.

“Hai distrutto il tuo mondo?”.

“Al contrario, l'ho salvato”.

“E da quale minaccia?”.

Questa volta è il turno del mortale di rivelare una sfumatura di superiorità e amarezza assieme, nella piega delle sue labbra.

“Da se stesso”.

Una punta di divertimento lo coglie, mentre studia questo strano essere che ha agito da dio pur essendo un misero uomo.

“E in base a quale diritto tu ti sei arrogato un simile potere?”.

Lo sguardo fisso su di lui non vacilla, compare solo una stanchezza profonda dietro alle ombre che popolano l'azzurro dei suoi occhi.

“C'è bisogno di una guida, per l'umanità. Per evitare che distrugga se stessa. E c'è bisogno di chi sia disposto a compiere i sacrifici necessari”.

Lo sorprende sentire una simile risposta dalla bocca di un semplice mortale, una verità mai pronunciata da labbra che non fossero le sue, ciò che il resto della gente non capisce, ciò che Thor e i suoi stupidi amici hanno sempre ignorato, ciò che perfino Odino non ha mai voluto ammettere. Quando lui era stato l'unico a capirlo, a scegliere la sola via per salvare il regno da un arrogante bambino troppo cresciuto – _traditore_ , gli avevano detto, e nessuno aveva nemmeno provato a comprendere le sue azioni.

“E nessuno capisce mai”, mormora, quasi per se stesso.

Sul volto del midgardiano trova un identico stupore. La sorprendente e inaspettata rivelazione di avere di fronte qualcuno che _capisse_.

“Perché hai limitato la tua conquista a questo regno?”, gli chiede bruscamente.

L'uomo lo studia con occhi da immortale, velati da troppe ombre e comprensione perché appartengano a un semplice abitante di Midgard. E per un attimo lui desidera strapparglieli e sostituirli con due buchi sanguinanti, e vederli spalancarsi in preda all'adorazione e al piacere, ritrovarli fissi su di sé, azzurri e profondi e perfetto specchio della propria follia, e vederli contenere solo il suo volto, perché questo mortale è troppo simile a lui per non essere suo.

“Non è la conquista a interessarmi. Desidero solo portare la pace”.

“E non è forse lo stesso?”.

Per i primi secondi è il silenzio a rispondergli, poi l'uomo accenna un sorriso che non gli rischiara l'espressione.

“Immagino lo sia”.

Loki gli tende una mano, intravedendo le schegge di vetro e i fiocchi di neve che coprono il pavimento attraverso la trasparenza del suo palmo, mentre gli offre un dono che non ha mai pensato di condividere con alcuna creatura.

“Vuoi conquistare l'universo con me, Ozymandias?”.


End file.
